1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a decorative-article structure made from winding metallic wires and being rotatable under solar energy, using light source to supply power without adding any other extra power can present animated feeling, and especially to a decorative-article structure suitable to apply on decorative-article structures for displaying and enjoying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, for increasing the quality and fun of life, the most popular ways include feeding fish, birds and planting flowers etc.; but fish, birds and flowers are all live things, they die easily without taking good care. In order not to endanger these animal and plant lives, there are many designs of decorations or displaying stuffs to imitate these living creatures. For example, a pneumatic decorative article includes:
a main body which is a transparent hollow cylinder, the bottom thereof is sealed with a bottom lid to contain liquid therein, the bottom lid is provided on the rim thereof with a protruding ring, an axle post is built in the center thereof, and two or more air outlets are provided on the protruding ring, an annular cap is connected with the bottom of the bottom lid, a pre-built annular groove of the annular cap forms an air passage with the air outlets, the annular groove is communicated with an air tenon for leading in air; a rotary disk which is provided with an axle hole at the center thereof for fitting in of the axle post, the rim of the rotary disk with a diameter in correspondence with that of the protruding ring is slantly provided with cut and bent wing slices, and color layers with different colors are provided juxtaposed with one another on the rotary disk""s surface; a base which bears the bottom of the main body, and is provided with an illuminating portion and an air supplying portion, the light beams of a projecting lamp in the illuminating portion penetrates the bottom lid and the color layers, and the air supplying portion is connected to the air tenon by means of an air dispatch tube, so that air can be supplied for the annular groove and discharged out of the air outlet.
By touching of bead-like air bubbles discharged out of the air outlet to the wing slices, a sideward pushing force will be generated and make the rotary disk rotate, the various color layers on the top of the rotary disk will be penetrated by the light sequentially, besides, it will cause various changes on the light shadows due to interaction of the light, air bubbles and color layers onto liquid.
However, although this kind of decoration articles can generate various changes of light shadows and air bubbles, there are too many composing elements, and they are too complicated structurally to be desired.
Accordingly, it is the goal of the present invention to get rid of the defects resided in the above mentioned publicly used conventional structures and offer a simple and fine structure of a decorative article with animating feeling made from winding metallic wires and being rotatable under solar energy to provide a special visual effect.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide an extremely animating and interesting decorative-article structure made from winding metallic wires and being rotatable under solar energy, which can also generate various visual effects.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative-article structure made from winding metallic wires and being rotatable under solar energy, the structure not only has a rotating function but also has a vibrating function.
To obtain the abovementioned objects, the present invention includes a specifically designed main body made from winding metallic wires, a solar energy board and a motor are provided at proper positions on the main body, a decorative housing covers the motor, a patterned sticker formed by laser is stuck to the housing. When a solar-energy board absorbs light source and supplies power for the motor, the motor will drive the housing to rotate, the laser sticker on the top of the housing will reflect light source and generate varied colors, the metallic main body will generate vibrations during activating of the motor and create the feature of extremely interesting visual sensation.
The present invention will be apparent in its detailed structure, applied principles, functions and effects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.